The Pain of Love
by AMAZ1NG04
Summary: Bradley Wallace was the love of her life...and they were the perfect couple to all of her friends...but what Sharpay's friends didn't know was what happened when they were alone. Please Review. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So…I have decided to break into the world of HSM fan fiction writing.**

…**and I was a little annoyed that wouldn't let me put this up for three days after I re-registered under a new penname.**

**I originally wrote this story back in 2002 as a Dream Street fan fiction but I decided to adapt it for High School Musical.**

**I posted this last night but it wasn't working…and I decided to make some changes…so I'm re-posting it today…**

**Summary: Bradley Wallace was the love of her life...and they were the perfect couple to all of her friends...but what Sharpay's friends didn't know was what happened when they were alone. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Disney does. I really only own Bradley Wallace.**

**So here it is…**

…**The Pain of Love**

------------------------------

.Chapter 1.

Have you ever felt like your world was falling apart? Like no one…not even your closest friend could relate to the agony you went through from day to day. That's how I used to feel. My name is Sharpay Evans, and this is my story.

I would escape the tortures of my life by keeping a journal. Every day, in the safety of my room, I would write. Write about my life…write about my friends…anything that came out of my mind would go into that little notebook full of emotions and secrets. I wrote about my crushes. I wrote about my bad days and about the good ones. I wrote about my abusive boyfriend and everything that happened with him.

Bradley Wallace was my soul mate…or so I thought. Don't get me wrong…I loved Brad. Everyone saw us as the perfect couple…but once we were alone…Brad would hit me if he was angry…then he would buy me gifts and flowers to make up for it. That's what everyone saw…the giving, loving, happy couple.

Brad was Troy Bolton's cousin. He moved in with the Bolton family a few years earlier after the death of his parents. Brad and Troy were really close. They acted as though they were brothers instead of cousins. They shared a room in the Bolton house and told each other everything. Everything, that is, except the fact that Brad was an abusive boyfriend.

For most of my life I was seen as the drama queen. I was rude and hurtful to practically everyone I came in contact with. Much of this was due to my obsession with being the best. I was co-president of the drama club along with my twin brother, Ryan. I starred in every school production from the time I was in Kindergarten until the year before Brad and I started dating. I got everything I wanted. Life was good. I had no reason to be anything but the most conceited, self-obsessed person anyone had ever met. That was all until Gabriella came to East High.

Gabriella Montez was the first person to ever beat me out in an audition, and yea…I was angry, but losing to Gabriella made me realize that I may not be the greatest person on earth. I definitely changed as an actress after being forced into a supporting role, and along with the change in my acting, I changed as a person. I certainly stopped believing I was queen of the world and I started being a lot less unpleasant to be around. Above all, I found that people started to like me (and not because they were too scared to hate me). My life took a turn for the better. Then Brad and I got together and everything changed.

Brad and I started dating a little after my first winter musical in a supporting role. However, my story will begin the Friday before Christmas break the next year.

I walked through the halls of East High right after homeroom. I needed to get some books for my next class. I got to my locker to see Brad standing there. I walked up to him.

"Hey babe!" Brad said, putting his arms around my waist.

"Hey!" I said, smiling and looking up at him. We kissed and I walked over and opened my locker.

"Do you want to come over tonight? My aunt and uncle are working late and Troy's going over to Chad's house." He said to me.

"Umm. What time?" I asked, pulling out my books.

"Anytime. I've got all night."

"Okay…around 8?" I turned around to face him and shut my locker.

"Alright. I gotta go to class. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." He leaned in and kissed me then smiled before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. I sighed before walking to my class.

I walked to the cafeteria just before lunch and saw Brad waiting for me. I walked towards where he was standing and stopped in front of him. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the cafeteria together. We walked over to our lunch table and sat with Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi.

"Brad! I saw the teddy bear you got for Sharpay this morning! That's so cute!" Taylor said.

"You two are the cutest couple." Gabriella added.

"Thanks." I said quietly while forcing a smile. I sat down next to Brad and he put his arm around me. I looked in my purse for a dollar. "I'm gonna get a bottle of water. I'll be right back." I said.

"I'll come with you." Ryan said. We both got up and started walking towards the soda machine. "Shar…Is there something wrong with you and Brad?"

"No…what could be wrong?" I said putting my dollar in the machine and pushing a button.

"Nothing. It's just that when Gabriella said you were a cute couple, you didn't look too good." Ryan responded.

"Oh. Umm. I'm just out of it." I said pulling on the sleeve of my ¾ sleeve shirt to cover a bruise on my arm.

"Okay. You'd tell me if something was wrong…right?" He asked.

"Of course! Ryan…You're my twin brother. I couldn't hide anything from you." I said.

"Alright."

"Listen…why don't you go back to the table…I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay." I walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my face. I wore make-up to cover a scar on my face that Brad had given me about two months ago. I reapplied my make-up and walked back to the cafeteria.

I sat back down at my table and drank my water. I was dreading going to Brad's house that night.

December 20, 2006

Dear Journal,

I just got home from school. And so starts Christmas break! I walked in this morning to see Brad at my locker holding a teddy bear. Another cover-up for Wednesday night. The bruise on my arm is starting to go away. I just hope it does soon. I think Ryan's starting to catch on to mine and Brad's "secret relationship." Today, he asked me if something was wrong with me and him. I'll just have to be more careful. I'm going to Brad's house today. I hope nothing happens. I hope Troy stays home tonight and doesn't go to Chad's. Please Chad, cancel. That's the only way I will get out of having to hide bruises, at least for one night. I'll have to see what happens. I'll write more later!

Love always,

Sharpay

I put my journal away in its place under my mattress and laid on my bed, my blonde hair hanging over the side of the mattress.

------------------------------

**AN: Hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this was probably my favorite story…in its original version…**

**A little drama in this chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

------------------------------

.Chapter 2.

I heard a knock at my door and sat up on my bed.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened to reveal Ryan standing in the hallway..

"Hey." He said, sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I responded. "What's up?"

"Gabriella called earlier. She wanted to know we wanted to know if we want to meet up with her and Taylor and Kelsi 'cause Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are all getting together tonight."

"Umm. Actually…I'm going to Brad's house. His aunt and uncle are going out."

"Oh. Alright. Never mind then." He stayed where he was sitting on my bed.

"Is there something else?"

"Sharpay…what's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like today at lunch –"

"I told you I was fine."

"Yea…I know. I just feel like you're keeping something from me."

"Ryan…I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. But…if you do need to talk…I'm here. You know that, right?"

"Of course." He gave me a hug and left my room. I leaned back against my pillows and sighed.

At around 7 o'clock I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans with rhinestones on the pockets and a pink sparkly tank top. I went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. After I finished getting ready, I grabbed a jacket and a purse and left my room.

"I'm going to Brad's house! Bye!" I yelled through my house to my family members who were scattered through the house. I got in my car and drove to Brad's house. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Troy's car was there. I rang the doorbell. Troy answered the door.

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy said.

"Hey Troy…I thought you were supposed to be at Chad's house." I said to him.

"The guys all decided to come here instead." Troy said. I sighed, a sigh of relief then walked in the house. I saw Brad, Chad, Zeke, and Jason sitting in the living room watching TV. I walked up to Brad.

"Hi!" I said to him.

"Hey Shar." He said and kissed me. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me. I flinched but he didn't seem to notice. 'His cousin is here. He won't do anything' I thought.

We watched TV with the rest of the guys for about 2 hours.

"Hey Sharpay…why don't we go up to my room so we can be alone?" Brad asked me.

"You know I would Brad…but…Um…I don't think Troy would like the idea…it's his room too." I said knowing that if Brad and I were alone, something would happen.

"He won't care…Right Troy?" Brad asked his cousin.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Would you care if we went up to our room to be alone?"

"Why would I care?"

"Well…I don't know…It's your room too…I thought maybe you would." I said.

"Hmm…Good point…why don't you stay here…I don't want you making out on my bed." Troy said with a laugh.

"Oh come on Troy." Brad pleaded.

"Nah man…Troy's right…I wouldn't want my brother in our room alone with his girlfriend." Jason said.

"Fine." Brad said while leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Sorry Brad." Troy said to him.

"Whatever." He said.

"Brad…Don't be like that." I said and leaned in to kiss him. He pushed me back against the armrest of the couch.

"What the hell, Brad? You don't just push your girlfriend like that. That's not right." Zeke said.

"No Zeke…It's okay…I'm f-" I started

"I'm sorry baby." Brad cut me off and kissed me gently.

"Um…I think I'm gonna head home." I said.

"Sharpay…Don't leave." Brad said.

"You know…I just remembered…Ryan and I have a voice lesson tomorrow morning so I should probably go home and get some practice time in before our lesson." I lied.

"Since when are your voice lessons on Saturday morning?" Brad asked.

"Our teacher had to reschedule." I lied again.

"Alright. I'll walk you out." He said.

"Bye guys!" I said to the others. After a chorus of 'goodbyes,' Brad and I walked towards the door.

"Why don't you want to be alone with me?" He said once we were out of earshot.

"Brad, you know that's not true." I replied.

"Try not to make me look bad again, okay?" He said pushing me against the wall by the door and restraining my arms. I nodded nervously. He planted a kiss on my lips and let go. "I love you." He added.

"I love you too." I said. As I stepped onto the porch, I noticed it had started raining. I ran to my car and drove home.

On my way home, the rain began to fall faster and harder. I could barely see the road. I turned onto my street and as I turned, I lost control and my car swerved onto the side of the road. The car came to a stop as the right side slammed into a big tree.

"Damnit!" I exclaimed, cursing my luck. I got out of the car and looked at the front. I shook my head at the sight of my destroyed bumper. Luckily, I wasn't driving very fast. The tree didn't do as much damage as it could have.

I got back in my car, pulled out my cell phone, and called my house. My father picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Daddy?" I responded

"Hey Shar. What's up?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Daddy…don't be mad…but…I got into a little accident." I heard him sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…just a little freaked out."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Right down the street…in front of the Wilson's house."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up my phone and put it back in my purse. I sighed.

------------------------------

**AN: Sharpay is fine…don't worry ; )**

**I needed a way to get rid of her car. Haha!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**I'd like to share that I went to the Aly & AJ/Jonas Brothers/B5 concert last night and it was great! Congratulations to Alyson Michalka for graduating high school one year early as Valedictorian yesterday!**

**As for the story…there's a bit of language in this chapter. Sorry. And I'm fabricating an older Evans Brother…so I own nothing but Bradley Wallace and Timothy Evans.**

**Now on with Chapter 3 of The Pain of Love…**

------------------------------

.Chapter 3.

My father was able to get my car back to the house and we walked in the house soaked in rain water.

"Sharpay. You need to be more careful." He told me.

"I know. I just…lost control. Sorry." I responded.

"Alright. Well, we'll go and find out how much it will cost to fix after the holidays. For now we'll just keep it in the garage and I'll park outside." He said.

"Okay. Hey Dad…Is Ryan around or did he go out?"

"He went out. He'll be home later. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering. I'm gonna go up to my room. I'm kinda tired."

"Alright. Good night!"

"Good night!" I walked up to my room and closed my door. I grabbed my journal and sat down in my butterfly chair.

_December 20, 2006_

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a long day. I just crashed my car into a tree in the pouring rain. Just my luck, I suppose. Now I don't have a car for a while, which sucks. Anyway…Good News! Troy stayed home! I was so happy. Brad pushed me but apologized quickly after Zeke saw and said something. I really think Brad wanted to be alone just to hit me. But…I'm glad we didn't go to his room. It hurts to love him…It really does. I left earlier than I thought I would but that's only because I was nervous, in case Brad did anything. Well…I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll write more tomorrow._

_Love Always,_

_Sharpay_

I shut my journal, took a shower, changed, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. I looked at my clock. It read 7:00 am. I got up and got dressed before going downstairs to see who was there.

"Aunt Sharpay!" I heard and saw my 4 year old niece, Jemma, running toward me, her blonde pigtails flying behind her. I picked her up and looked up to see my 28 year old brother, Timothy, and his wife Julie. They were here for the holidays from Arizona.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you guys were coming!" I said hugging my brother.

"That's the point of a surprise. You're not supposed to know." Tim said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mom, Dad, and Ryan are still sleeping." I told them.

"Oh really…well…Come on Jemma…Lets go wake up Grandma and Grandpa." Tim said. We all walked upstairs and to my parents' room. Tim put Jemma on the bed and whispered "Now jump."

"But you said I'm not supposed to jump on the bed." Jemma whispered back.

"It's okay Jemma…Listen to Daddy." Julie said. Jemma looked at me with her big blue eyes. I nodded and she started to jump. My parents shot up.

"Grandma!" Jemma yelled and jumped into my mom's arms. "Grandpa!" She gave my dad a hug.

"Jemma." My mom said.

"Hey mom." Tim said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll let you get ready now…see you in a little bit."

We all left the room.

"Hey Jemma…why don't you go in and wake up Uncle Ryan too." I told her.

"Okay!" She exclaimed with a big smile. She ran into Ryan's room. I smiled at her. About a minute later, Ryan came out in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt carrying Jemma.

"Hi Tim…Hi Julie." Ryan said.

"Hey…How's it goin'?" Tim said with a smile.

"Okay…until your daughter scared the crap out of me." Ryan responded.

"Well…You have Sharpay to thank for that." Tim told him.

"You're here 15 minutes and you're already accusing me of things." I said to Tim.

"You probably told Jemma to do that." Ryan said.

"Maybe…" I said.

"I thought so." Ryan said and walked back into his room. Tim, Julie, Jemma, and I went back downstairs.

"So Shar…How ya doin'?" Tim asked when we got to the living room.

"I'm doing okay." I said.

"Are you still going out with that Brad kid?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Never did like him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…He always seemed like he was gonna hurt you…and I don't want anyone hurting my little sister." He said.

"No…Tim…Give him a chance…He's a good guy." I said nervously. Just then my mom came downstairs.

"Hello Tim…Hello Julie…How are you guys doing?" She said. I ran out of the living room and up to my room. I sat on my bed and felt a tear run down my cheek.

_December 21, 2006_

_Dear Journal,_

_Tim is here. He just showed up this morning. We were talking about Brad. Apparently, Tim doesn't like him. Tim told me that Brad always seemed like the kind of guy that would hurt me. Good judge of character on Tim's part I guess. Right now, I'm crying. Crying for Brad…Crying for me…and crying knowing that nothing in my relationship with Brad will ever change. I'm gonna go now. I'll write more later._

_Love always,_

_Sharpay_

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I shoved my journal back under my mattress and buried my head in my pillow.

It was about noon and the phone rang. Tim picked it up in the den.

"Hello?" I heard him say. "Yea…Hold on." He handed me the phone telling me it was Brad.

"Hey!" I said into the phone.

"Hey Baby…how was your voice lesson?" Brad asked me.

"What? Oh…My brother flew in today so we decided to cancel." I lied

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with Troy and Gabriella."

"I'm not sure…I think we might go out today…I'll find out and let you know…I'll call you back."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone. I talked to my parents and they agreed to let me go to the mall.

At around two o'clock, Brad, Troy, and Gabriella came to pick me up.

"Hey babe…" Brad said as I got into Troy's car.

"Hi." I said.

"What's up? How's your brother?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Jemma got big…They seem happy!" I told him.

"That's good." We talked on the way to the mall, mostly about my car accident. Troy pulled into the mall parking lot.

We were in the mall shopping for a while and we were going to American Eagle before we left to go back to Troy and Brad's house. I was looking around when I heard some one call my name. I looked up to see my vocal coach's son, Tyler. I smiled.

"Hey Ty!" I said giving him a hug. It had been a while since I'd seen him. It seemed as though every time Ryan and I went to his house for a lesson, he wasn't there.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Just shopping." I said. "I haven't seen you in so long…you're never home anymore?"

"It seems like I'm always busy lately."

"You have no time for me anymore?" I pretended to be sad.

"Aww…You know I love you."

"I know…but what's not to love?" We laughed. Just then, I saw Brad looking over. He walked up to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey babe." He said kissing me.

"Hi..." I said without kissing him back. I saw the anger in his face. He let go of my waist. "Tyler…this is my boyfriend Brad…Brad…this is Tyler…He's my vocal coach's son."

"Hey!" Tyler said.

Brad ignored him. Tyler gave him a weird look. "Shar…we should go…Troy and Gabriella are paying."

"Um…Yea…Sorry Ty…I have to go." I told him.

"Okay…It was nice seeing you." He said. I smiled.

"You too." Brad grabbed my hand and I walked away with him giving Tyler an apologetic look. "That was rude." I told Brad. He said nothing.

We left the mall a few minutes later and Brad didn't say a word to me. I knew he was jealous, even if Tyler was just a friend. Troy drove us back to their house. I followed Brad up to his room without a word. Once we were in his room, he locked the door and I walked up to him.

"Brad…he's just a friend." I said looking into his eyes.

"Just a friend?! Bullshit!" He said pushing me to the floor.

------------------------------

**AN: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep going with this story.**

**"New Home, New Life" is getting more than twice the amount of reviews that this is getting. I guess it wasn't as good as I thought it was.**

**I really want to continue with it because, like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, this was my favorite story in its original version.**

**Give me a reason to continue.**

**Oh! And I have an idea for a new story. It's called "Lost In A World Of Perfection" and it's about a girl named Bailey who has a famous family and is expected to be perfect. She meets Chad at a concert and he teaches her that no matter how un-perfect you may be to everyone in the world, to one person you may be the personification of perfection. It's a story about breaking the rules and risking it all for love (as corny as it sounds). Let me know if I should write it.**

**Hopefully this isn't the end of "The Pain of Love."**

**Please review!**

**- Jes**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay…Just kidding.**

**Apparently I just have a ton of closet readers…lol.**

**You guys were one review away from tripling the amount of reviews I had overnight. You're pretty much AMAZING!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**This chapter has a lot of drama and a little bit of language.**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

------------------------------

.Chapter 4.

"_Brad…he's just a friend." I said looking into his eyes._

"_Just a friend! Bullshit!" He said pushing me to the floor._ I looked up at him.

"Brad…calm down…don't do this." I said getting up. He pushed me against a wall and pinned me there.

"You're such a slut…You think I didn't see the way you looked at him…You wouldn't even kiss me!" He slapped me across the face. Tears came streaming down my cheeks.

"Brad…Stop!" I yelled. He put his hand over my mouth. We heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Brad asked.

"It's Troy…Is everything okay…we heard screaming." He asked.

"Yea…We're fine." Brad responded.

"Okay." Troy said. He heard him walk away and Brad grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the floor again then kicked me in the stomach before walking across the room. I got up and walked out of the room. I left the house and walked home. My face was red where he hit me and my eyes were filling with tears.

I took out my key as I got to my driveway. I unlocked the door and walked in. I walked passed the living room and heard Tim's voice.

"Hey! How was the mall?" I kept walking and went to my room. I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed. I started crying more and heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Tim. Can I come in?" He said.

"No!" I said.

"Why not? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Shar…I know that's not true…there's something wrong."

"No, there's not! Go away!"

"Fine…don't tell me…but if you want to talk…I'll be downstairs." I sat up and wiped away my tears.

_December 21, 2006_

_Dear Journal,_

_Brad can be such an asshole sometimes! What makes me love him so much? I went to the mall with him and Troy and Gabriella today. I saw Tyler there. We were talking and Brad got insanely jealous. Once we got back to his house, he pushed me to the floor and hit me. I can't stand him sometimes! Now my face is bright red and I cried the whole way as I walked home. Why does he do this to me? _

_I think I'll stay away from him for a while. I'm gonna have to see him for Christmas though…until then…I'll just tell him that I have to stay home with my brother or something. I can't stand avoiding him…but I have to. I love him so much…but I wish he wouldn't hurt me. I'm gonna go talk to Tim. I'll write later._

_Love Always,_

_Sharpay_

I walked down the stairs to the living room. Tim was sitting on the couch talking to Ryan, who was sitting on a recliner, and Jemma was coloring on the floor.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"Hey Shar…You okay?" Tim asked.

"Yea…I'm fine." I said. I was never really fine though. I walked over and knelt beside Jemma. "Hey Jemma…What are you doing?"

"I'm coloring the picture." She said. She flipped back a page in the coloring book, tore out the page, and gave me the picture she had colored.

"Thank you!" I said smiling. She was so sweet…and innocent. Just like I used to be. Then I started hiding things and going out with Brad. I wondered if he did this to his old girlfriends.

"Sharpay…Why were you crying before?" Tim asked me. I looked at him then stood up and sat next to him on the couch.

"Umm…Brad…Brad and me got into a fight." I said.

"Aww…It'll be okay." He told me.

"Yea…It'll all be over by tomorrow." I said.

"What were you fighting about?" Ryan asked

"Umm…I don't know…something stupid." I said. It was true…It was stupid. We talked for a while and watched some TV until around 9 o'clock. I was tired so I went up to my room. I changed into pajamas and looked in the mirror. My pajama top was a t-shirt, which left my arms exposed. The bruise that was on my arm seemed to have disappeared, but my stomach ached where Brad kicked me earlier that day. I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep while thinking.

I woke up the next morning and tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and laid back down.

'What did Brad do to me?' I asked myself. I threw the covers off of me and tried to get up again but the pain was unbearable. I started crying. I cried out loudly. Ryan came running into my room.

"Sharpay! What's wrong?" He asked

"It's my stomach! It hurts! I can't get up!" I said in between sobs.

"TIM! SHARPAY'S HURT!" Ryan yelled for our brother. Our parents had taken Julie and Jemma out so they weren't there. Tim came running in. My shirt had flipped up and a large bruise was visible on my stomach.

"What happened?" Tim asked me.

"I don't know!" I lied, still crying.

"I'm gonna go get some ice. Sharpay…Don't move." He told me sternly. I nodded and Tim left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice and rested it on my stomach. I winced from the pain it caused.

A few minutes later, after I had calmed down, Tim was sitting on my bed next to where I was laying. "Sharpay…Did Brad do this to you?" He asked me

"No! Brad would never hurt me." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You came home from his house yesterday…crying…and now this. Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes! You may not like Brad…but I love him…and he loves me…he wouldn't do this." I told him.

"Okay…I'm sorry!" He said. I wish I could have told Tim the truth right then…but I was too scared of what Brad would do. I wish Tim could know how right he was.

"Sharpay! Oh Sharpay! Are you okay?" My mother exclaimed as she rushed into my room.

"Yea Mom…I'm fine…I thought you were out with Julie and Jemma…" I said.

"Ryan called me and told me you were hurt and I came home." She told me

"Mom…You didn't have to do that…I'm not that hurt." I replied.

"Yea…Mom…We have it all under control." Tim said.

"I just wanted to see how you were." She said as she pulled the bag of ice off of my stomach. She saw the bruise and put the ice back on it. "Oh Sharpay…what happened?"

"Umm…I don't exactly know. Maybe I ran into something. It's no big deal…I'm fine." I said

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Yea" I smiled.

For the next three days I stayed around the house. Brad brought me some flowers and a balloon that said "Feel Better" on it. After those three days of putting ice on it and laying down, the bruise had almost completely cleared up and I was feeling a lot better.

------------------------------

**AN: Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took forever guys. I've been under loads of stress lately, my cousin died from cancer about two weeks ago so I had to deal with family stuff…then I started this new job…so I had to move back up to my school…and this job is crazy…so I haven't had much time to myself to update.**

**But anyway…after a LONG wait…here's the next chapter…it's intense…consider yourself warned.**

------------------------------

.Chapter 5.

It was Christmas, and I was going to Brad's house later that day. His parents were going to a Christmas party and Troy and Gabriella were the only other people that were going to be there. Tim was going to drop me off at 6 and then pick me up at 11:30 because the rest of my family was going to their own Christmas party which ended at 11. I walked over to my closet and found a white skirt and a red short-sleeve top with rhinestones along the collar. I put on a pair of silver ballet flats to match then curled my hair and did my make-up before walking out of my room. I found Tim in the den watching TV.

"Hey Sharpay!" He said as I walked in.

"Hi." I said.

"You sue you're okay to go to Brad's house today?"

"Yea…I'm fine."

"Okay…We'll leave in a little while." I looked at the clock. It was 5:15. I decided to go back up to my room and write a little before I left because I hadn't written in a while. I pulled out my journal and sat Indian-style on my bed.

December 25, 2006

Dear Journal,

Sorry I haven't written in so long. For the past few days I haven't really done anything except rest. The other day, when Brad beat me up after going to the mall, he left a big bruise on my stomach. It hurt a lot and my brothers found it and pretty much wouldn't let me do anything.

I'm going to Brad's house today, but it's okay because Troy and Gabriella are going to be there. Not that that stopped him last time. Well…I guess we'll see what happens. I'll write when I get home.

Love Always,

Sharpay

"SHARPAY! LET'S GO!" Tim called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I responded. I put my journal away and grabbed my purse before leaving my room. I went downstairs and walked out of my house. I got to the Bolton house and rang the doorbell. Troy answered it.

"Merry Christmas, Sharpay!" He said.

"Merry Christmas, Troy!" I said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Umm…A lot better. Thanks for asking." I replied walking into the house.

"No problem." He said with a smile. He was so sweet.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"Well…When you were sick…Gab and I decided that our relationship wasn't really going anywhere. Long story, short. We broke up."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay…It's for the best I suppose. Well…You didn't come to talk to me." I smiled. "Brad's up in our room."

"Thanks." I walked to the stairs and went up to Troy and Brad's room. The door was open and Brad was sitting at his computer talking on AIM. I knocked lightly at the open door. He turned around and smiled as I walked into the room.

"Hey Shar!" He said as he walked up, placed his hands on my waist, and kissed me. He deepened the kiss.

"Hi…Miss me?" I said with a laugh after we pulled away.

"Mm Hmm." He replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yea…a lot better." I told him.

"I'm sorry baby…sometimes I don't know my own strength." He said.

"It's okay." I responded meekly and looked down to the floor. I walked out of his grasp and sat down on his bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"You left this here one time…you wanna watch it?" He held up my copy of The Notebook.

"Okay." He played the DVD and laid down on the bed next to me with his head propped up against a pillow. I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." I said. This was what I loved about Brad. He could be so sweet sometimes. I only wished it was all the time.

We watched most of the movie. It ended at around 8:30 and I sat up.

"I have something for you." He told me. He walked over to his dresser and reached into the top drawer. He pulled out a little box wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Oh Brad…I thought we decided not to exchange gifts." I said looking up at him.

"I know…but I saw this and had to get it for you…Merry Christmas." He told me as he sat back down next to me. I unwrapped the small box to reveal a box from Tiffany & Co. I opened it to reveal a heart tag charm bracelet. Engraved on one side of it, it said my initials, "SME" (Sharpay Marie Evans).

"Brad…you didn't have to do this." I told him.

"I wanted to…I love you Sharpay."

"I love you too." I kissed him lightly on the lips. He put the bracelet around my wrist.

At around 11 o'clock, Brad was online while I sat by his window. I looked out at the backyard and smiled.

"I can't believe that tree house is still standing." I said pointing to the little house that Jack Bolton had built for Troy when he was 6.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. We walked out the back door of the house. Brad took my hand and led me to the tall tree where the wooden tree house could be seen towards the top resting on branches on the right side. We climbed through a large opening in the wall. I looked around at the inside thinking of all of Troy's birthday parties in elementary school when all the kids would go up in the tree house to get away from the parents.

The entrance to the little house was on the side. There was a rug and pillows on the floor to sit on, and blankets piled in a corner. There were faded pictures of Troy and his friends and family from when they were younger on the walls. There was a lantern that hung from the middle of the ceiling which Brad turned on when we got up there and old, faded Sports Illustrated magazines around the floor in piles.

We sat next to each other on two pillows and I rested my head on Dave's shoulder. He put his arm around my waist. I wished that moment could last forever.

"I love it out here." I said.

"Me too." He said. "I love anywhere I'm with you." I smiled. "It's a shame I haven't been able to see you much this week."

"Well…You hurt me…you hurt me a lot." I said seriously as I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Brad…" I started. I looked down then looked back up at him. "Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know." You could see it in his face that he was being completely honest. He didn't know why he hurt me.

"Well…I don't know how much of this I can take."

"Are you breaking up with me?" His face changed and he got slightly angry and sad.

"No…I love you so much…I don't want to break up with you…It's just…"

"Just what!" At this point he was getting annoyed. He stood up. "I mean…Why even bring this up?" I stood up as well.

"Brad…Don't be mad…please…I just think our relationship needs to change."

"Well…Maybe if you wouldn't flirt with other guys…it would." He started to walk towards me and I backed away.

"Brad…calm down." I kept backing away. "You know…my brother will be here soon. I should probably go." I turned to leave but Brad grabbed my arm and ruthlessly pulled me so my back was to the opening in the wall where we climbed in

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he pushed me. I slipped off of my feet over a pile of magazines.

I went tumbling out of the tree house through the opening in the wall and towards the ground. I heard a large crack as I hit the hard dirt and felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I fell on my back and hit my head on a tree root.

"Oh shit!" I heard Brad exclaim. Before I knew it he was at my side. "Sharpay?" I heard him say. "Shar…Don't do this." I wanted to respond but couldn't. "Shit…Sharpay!" He said as he tried to bring me back. "TROY!" I heard him yell. "Troy…Call an ambulance!" He told his cousin. A second person came to my side. I heard them talking to Brad and realized it was Tim.

I could hear the ambulance as its siren sounded. As my life flashed before my eyes, I thought for sure that I was about to die. I wanted to open my eyes…or just get out of there. I felt so weak…so helpless. I could feel my body being lifted out of the ambulance.

"What's her name?" Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Sharpay Evans." I heard Tim say. He sounded so afraid. I just wanted to reach out and hold his hand….tell him everything will be alright…but that was something I didn't even know yet.

My brother's voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

------------------------------

**AN: Told you it was intense!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm on break and decided to finally post the end of this story. I figured a year and a half is long enough to make you wait. Lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'm sorry I left it off like I did for as long as I did.**

**So…Here's Chapter 6…The final chapter of **_**The Pain of Love**_**…**

------------------------------

.Chapter 6.

I awoke to lights and the sound of beeping. At first I didn't know exactly where I was, or what had happened. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital bed and remembered everything. I looked over to see Tim sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He looked up seeing me awake and ran over to the bed.

"Oh my god Sharpay! Don't ever scare me like that again…I thought you were gone." He said to me with tears in his eyes.

"Truthfully…so did I." I said weakly. "How long was I out for?"

"2 hours."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Jemma was tired and Julie took her home…and Mom, Dad, and Ryan are out in the hallway."

"Can you get them?"

"Sure Shar." Tim walked out of the room and came back about a minute later with Ryan.

"Good to have you back." Ryan said.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked them.

"They went down to the cafeteria just before you woke up. They'll probably be back in a few minutes." Tim said.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well…" I sighed. "I guess I can tell you now…You see…Brad and I…don't have the perfect relationship that everyone thinks we have."

"What do you mean? Did Brad do this to you?!" Ryan asked

"I'll kill him." Tim said.

"Well…yea he did. He threw me out of their tree house." A few tears fell down my cheeks. I went on. "Brad is a really angry kid…and…He takes that anger out on me." I said to my brothers. I turned over my arm to find a mark where Brad had burned me with a lighter and showed it to my brothers.

"Oh my god!" Tim said looking at my arm.

"How could you let him do this to you?" Ryan asked.

"Let him?! There was really nothing I could of done as he was pushing me into a wall or throwing something at me!" I exclaimed.

"You could have broken up with him." Tim said.

"I could've…but…you don't understand…I love him…And if this is what he was gonna do while we're together…Hell…I'd go with it just to be with him." I told them.

"Shar…You had to have seen that if he was hurting you like this…then he might not have been the best choice for a boyfriend." Tim told me.

"So you've just been lying about it? Has he always done this?" Ryan asked.

"Yea…I've been lying about it…but no…he hasn't always done it…In the beginning we were that perfect couple that everyone sees. But then he just started beating me up…and I was scared. Really scared…of what he would do if I told someone. So…I hid it from everyone." I said.

"So….the other day…the bruise on your stomach…he did that?" Tim asked. I looked away.

"Yea." I said in a small voice as I remembered the day my brothers found that bruise. Tim ran his hand through his hair and turned away from me. "Look…Tim…I just…couldn't tell you."

Just then my parents came into the room. My mother ran up to me.

"Oh my god Sharpay, you had me so scared!" She said hugging me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" My father said doing the same.

"What happened?" My mother asked. I looked to my brothers. I couldn't tell my parents. It would kill them.

"She…Umm…Fell…out of the tree house at Brad's house." Tim said. I smiled at him.

I stayed in the hospital for a few days and then was finally released. After getting out of the hospital with a broken leg and on crutches, I went to the Bolton house and me and Brad broke up. I stayed away from him for a while until Christmas break ended and I had to see him in school, but surprisingly, he didn't even talk to me. He felt so bad about putting me in the hospital and I, in a way, felt bad for him.

Life is better now. I live without fear of Brad, and without the added lying that came out of that relationship. But best of all, I have a new boyfriend. One who is caring and loves me and would never hurt me. His name…is Troy Bolton.

------------------------------

**AN: Thanks for reading! It's been fun.**

**The original story had a sequel but I haven't done much with it. It would basically be about her relationship with Troy and how dating someone in the same house as Brad affects her. Let me know if I should post it!**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated! 3**


	8. Sequel?

**AN: So…I decided to give you a little preview of the sequel. The story itself is pretty intense and has a lot of violence. **

**Here we go with the preview of **

_**Bruises Fade, but the Pain Remains the Same**_**…**

_----------------------------_

_I sat crying for what seemed like forever. I couldn't believe he looked at it. All my secrets that I kept in there, suddenly exposed in a second. He knew now…He knew everything. I wasn't sure what he would do. _

_I wanted to die just so I wouldn't be around when Brad found out I had let down my guard and let him find out. I hugged the little book that used to be my only way of escape when things got rough. It sure was rough now but I was too scared that if I wrote in it, someone else would see. I had no escape._

_For three days I locked myself in my room and ignored the phone calls. Some were from Troy, others from Brad, and a few even from Chad. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I refused to go to school. I simply laid on my bed wallowing in self pity, and cowering in fear every time I heard my brother say that it was Brad on the phone. I couldn't face him; I didn't want to. _

_----------------------------_

**Not much but…a little glimpse…What do you think? Should I write it?**

**Please review and let me know!**


End file.
